barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The Pink Shoes
:"When you dance from your heart, your dreams come true!" :—Movie tagline. Barbie in The Pink Shoes is an upcoming Barbie movie and the 24th in the movie series. Its earliest release will be on February 26th, 2013, as a combo pack of Blu-ray, DVD, Digital Copy and Ultra Violet Disc. Story Teaser Trailer "Premiering on DVD this spring, an all new, magical ballet adventure: Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Join Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina who discovers a magical pair of pink shoes that take her to a fantastical ballet world. There, she dances as a star in famous ballets, and magically, her dreams come true. Barbie in The Pink Shoes, dancing onto DVD and Blu-ray this spring." Amazon.com "Dance your way to a magical adventure with Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina with big dreams! When she tries on a pair of sparkling pink shoes, she and her best friend, Hailey, are whisked away to a fantastical ballet world. There, Kristyn discovers she must dance in her favorite ballets in order to defeat an evil Snow Queen. With performances to the legendary Giselle and Swan Lake ballets, it's a wonderful journey where if you dance with your heart, dreams come true!" Play.com "Kristyn is a dancer in a ballet school who dreams of one day joining an established dance company. She longs to dance as just like Tara, the troupe's perennial lead, but no matter how hard she tries, she always seems add a little something extra to her performance. The troupe is practicing for a showcase for a major dance company later that day. After ripping her shoes in rehearsal, Kristyn's best friend Hailey, drags her to the costume department to get some new shoes. Once there, Kristyn discovers a magical pink pair that takes both her and Hailey into a magical ballet world-ruled by an evil Snow Queen. Kristyn and Hailey must dance through their favorite ballets to defeat the Snow Queen and discover a way home in time for the big performance. Inspired by her magical journey, Kristyn performs the iconic dances of Giselle and Swan Lake but with her own flourish and wows the big ballet company. Kristyn learns that when you dance from your heart - your dreams can come true." Simon & Schuster.com "Kristyn (Barbie) and her friend Hailey are two ballet students at a special dance school. Their ballet instructor is always telling Kristyn to keep to the routine and to stop changing the dance. But, Kristyn loves to make the dance her own. One day, Kristyn's dance shoe rips, so she and Hailey go downstairs to the seamstress/cobbler to get her shoes fixed. Madame Katarina gives her a pair of magic dance shoes, which transport the girls to a magical place where Kristyn becomes the lead dancer in all the classic ballets. One of the girls is kidnapped by the evil Snow Queen. But with the help of her friend, and by staying true to herself, she dances her way to a bright future." Characters *Kristyn Farraday, played by Barbie. She's the protagonist of the movie and a ballerina who loves inventing new routines for the ballets, though her ballet instructor doesn't like that; *Hailey, Kristyn's best friend. She's a brunette girl that doesn't wear her usual glasses in the magical world; *Tara, the lead dancer of the ballet Kristyn and Hailey dance in; *The Snow Queen, the villain of the movie. Her hair is like icicles and her dress fades at her feet; *Giselle, main character of the ballet Giselle. Kristyn transforms into her in the magical world; *Odette, main character of the ballet Swan Lake. Kristyn also transforms into her during her journey in the magical world; *Prince Siegfried, the lead male dancer from the ballet Swan Lake; *Madame Katarina, the seamstress/cobbler who gives Kristyn the magical pair of pink shoes; *The Ballet Instructor of Kristyn, Hailey and Tara who doesn't like Kristyn to try new dance moves. Cast *Kelly Sheridan *Katie Crown *Ali Liebert *Tabitha St. Germain *Bill Mondy Videos The teaser trailer is featured on the DVD of Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Gallery Dolls Barbie_in_the_pink_shoes_Kristyn_doll_2.jpg|The Transforming Ballerina Kristyn Doll Barbie_in_the_pink_shoes_Kristyn_doll_1.jpg|Kristyn's dress transformed Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Giselle_doll.png|Giselle Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Odette_doll.jpg|Odette Kristyn doll 2.png|Kristyn practising ballet Prince_siegfried_doll_unboxed.jpg|Prince Siegfried Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Doll_Chelsea_and_Friends_Brunette_and_Bunny.png|A brunette Chelsea doll with blue and purple tutu and a bunny Kristyn-Odette-and-Giselle-dolls-barbie-movies-32922744-500-352.jpg|The basic dolls of Kristyn,Odette and Giselle Kristyn-Doll-in-barbie-box-barbie-movies-32922739-600-765.jpg|Kristyn's transforming doll in the box Purple-Chelsea-Friend-with-Puppy-Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-barbie-movies-32924690-349-500.jpg|A strawberry blonde Chelsea doll with purple tutu and a puppy Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-Pink-Chelsea-Friend-with-kitten-barbie-movies-32924635-730-1054.jpg|A blonde Chelsea doll with pink tutu and a kitten Princess-Ballerina-from-Barbie-in-The-Pink-Shoes-barbie-movies-32928840-730-1625.jpg|An AA Kristyn basic doll Small-Doll-Gift-Bag-Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-barbie-movies-32924670-730-616.jpg|The mini dolls of Kristyn, Siegfried and the pets Screenshots Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 02.png|Kristyn looks around a dressing room. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 03.png|Kristyn walks through an aisle of costumes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 04.png|Kristyn finds the box containing the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 05.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn lifts the box's lid. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 06.png|Kristyn neatens her leg warmers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 07.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn puts them on. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 08.png|Kristyn dances between the cottages from the ballet Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 09.png|Kristyn dances in front of a bank of swans from the ballet Swan Lake. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 10.png|Kristyn dancing. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 11.png|Kristyn goes en pointe in the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 12.png|Kristyn continues dancing in front of the swans. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 13.png|Kristyn is about to leap high in the air. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 14.png|Kristyn dances with two back up dancers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 15.png|Kristyn finishes her dancing and poses. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 16.png|The last shot of the trailer shows the DVD and information about the release, with roses in front of it. Official Stills barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126932-1500-1500.jpg|Hailey watching Kristyn put on the pink shoes. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126923-1500-1500.jpg|Kristyn transforming into Giselle, and starting the magical journey. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126915-1500-1500.jpg|Kristyn trying to save Hailey from the Snow Queen. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126890-1500-1500.jpg|Kristyn and some background characters dancing. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126897-1500-1500.jpg|Odette and Prince Siegfried dancing. Books Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Sticker Storybook.png|A Panorama Sticker Storybook Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Storybook.png|Storybook Barbie in The Pink Shoes book - In the Spotilight.jpg|"In the Spotlight" Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_-_A_Little_Golden_Book.png|A Little Golden Book Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_-_The_Junior_Novelization.png|A Junior Novelization Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_A3_Actvity_Pad.png|A3 Activity Pad Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_Deluxe_Colouring_Book.png|Deluxe Coloring Book Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_Sticker_Activity_book.png|Sticker Activity Book Another-Pink-Shoes-Book-small-size-barbie-movies-33126972-170-238.jpg|A German storybook Trivia *This is the first new classical story Barbie has done a movie on since Barbie and The Three Musketeers. *It is the fourth ballet movie in the series, alongside Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie of Swan Lake and Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. *The image of Tori on the side of the DVD for Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar '' was used on the early DVD cover for this movie. *This will be the first Barbie movie released on Blu-ray and Ultra Violet Disc. *The trailer of the movie can be viewed in HD (High Definition) on the official website. *The animation of the movie is done by Technicolor. *In an official website it is said that the facial animation in Barbie in the Pink Shoes is done by Pavithra Ramamurthy. Also Known As *Germany - ''Barbie in Die Verzauberten Ballettschuhe *China - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 *Spain - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Latin America - Barbie em Os Sapatos Cor-de-Rosa *Italy - Barbie e le Scarpette Rosa *Russia - Барби: балерина в розовых пуантах *Brasil - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas *France - Barbie Reve de Danseuse Etoile *Poland - Barbie i Magiczne Baletki *Thai - บาร์บี้ กับมหัศจรรย์รองเท้าสีชมพู *Sweden'' - Barbie i De Rosa Skorna'' *Finland - Barbie ja Taikatossut External Links *Official website. See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Category:Barbie Movies Category:Ballet Movies